The Legacy of Merlin
|image = 255px |caption = Ancient times weave a magic spell… |airdate = Eloise Flood |writer = Simon and Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 0-7434-1236-2 / 9780743409322 |production = Season 2 |previous = The Gypsy Enchantment |next = Soul of the Bride}} The Legacy of Merlin 'is the 8th novel of the Charmed novels. This novel takes place during the week leading up to the summer solstice on June 21, and as such is set between Season 2 Episode 19 Ex Libris, which takes place in April, and the Season 3 premiere as Phoebe has not yet acquired her power of Levitation. Summary ''White robes under the Druid moon, Midsummer's Eve is coming soon. Spells and chanting call the power To work dark witchcraft in the hour! Prue lands a summer trip to England to buy medieval books for a collector, so Phoebe and Piper tag along to the quaint village of Hay-on-Wye, in the heart of King Arthur country. While Piper reads how to make love charms from flowers, Phoebe meets the darkly handsome Niall. But she's shaken by a desolate vision of him on a windswept heath, holding an infant. Is Niall a warlock? Then Piper discovers a secret Druid ritual in progress, with Niall at the center of it! She freezes the group, and the Charmed Ones set out to discover Niall's secret. They learn that a local villager is in terrible danger from the Druids, and only a magical spell from centuries past can save her. The Charmed Ones are convinced that only a long journey can win against the Druids—a voyage back in time to Camelot! Identity Crisis "Why don't you start by telling us who you really are and what you want with Phoebe?" Prue suggested to Niall, the handsome and mysterious stranger Phoebe had gone on a date with the night before. "What's Phoebe got to do with anything?" Niall demanded. "Is this all part of some elaborate ploy to get the Power of Three? Because it isn't going to work," Piper said angrily. "The power of what? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He stood up and started for the door. Prue made a flicking gesture with one hand. Niall flew backward, thudding into an armchair with such force that it skidded a few inches across the carpeted floor. He gaped up at Prue, openmouthed. "Are you—are you a witch?" "We're the most powerful witches around," Piper answered. "Believe me, you really don't want to get on our bad side. So I suggest you tell us what we want to know." Characters *Niall Oldman:' Son of Merlin. *'Diana Jones:' A power-hungry Druid who summoned Niall to the 20th century. *'Merlin:' The powerful Druid who served King Arthur. *'Sir Andrew:' Owner of the bookshop Caer Wydyr. *'Blodwen Jeffries:' A widow elderly lady who runs a fruit stand in Hay-on-Wye. *'Nyfein:' Mother of Niall and wife of Merlin. *'Maklik:' A demon summoned by the Charmed Ones. Timeline This book was released less than a week after All Hell Breaks Loose (Aired in May 17th, 2001), the episode in which Prue died, but she's still included in the storyline as being alive. It often takes authors about a year to finish a novel from conception to printing, so discrepancies between the show and the books are to be expected. Magical Notes Spells Love Posy :: ''For this spell, the caster should have the following flowers which should be made into a posy in the shape of a heart: mallow blue, bloodred wort and fire of stars. :For constancy, this mallow blue :Shall never give me cause to rue. :Bloodred wort makes passion blaze; :Add fire of stars for length of days. :Behold the spell I weave for you! :Lover, to me alone be true. Tracking Spell ::Something of the lost person is needed, placed in the outline of a pentagram made by watermark. :Like calls to like, by this ancient rule; :Dirt to dust, and gem to jewel. :We call upon thee, O Great Maklik :To hear, and show us what we seek! To Cleanse Objects Touched by Evil ::Power of Three spell :In this place, upon this night, :Cleanse these ''(name of objects) stones, bring them back to light.'' :By the Power of Three, bring them back to light! Notes and Trivia *Time Travel was included in the novel. Unlike the show, however, the sisters retained their powers while back in the past, evident by Prue's ability to use her power to move a pebble. Intrenational titles *'French:' Le secret des Druides (The Secret of the Druids) *'Russian:' Nasledĳe Merlina (Merlin's Legacy) charmed-secret-des-druides-middle.jpg|French cover of the book d926667ab90b.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise